Sad, Beautiful, Tragic - The Walking Dead (Daryloc - Rickoc)
by AlexisInZombieland
Summary: Ever since it started, Alex and Lucy had been surviving alone. When they arrive in Atlanta, they are taken in by another group of survivors who claim to be living a few miles out. At first, things seem okay...but that can't last forever.


Chapter One

-AlexWhich way now?Behind that we follow them?I

**I assumed Andrea was the one who spoke first. **

**mon ease up.**Ease up? We

**I didn**Andrea...We

**Lucy asked me. **

**I shrugged before knocking on the door loudly. **

**The door swung open. We were met with the faces of six people, one woman in particular did not look happy to see us, and because of this, I assumed she was Andrea. **

**s more of them!**What is it with you and bringing in strays?I didnSo** One of the other guys asked, directing the question first, to me. **

**m Alex I told him. **

**He nodded. **

**this is Andrea, Jacqui, Glenn, T-Dog and Rick.**Woah** Me and Lucy said simultaneously when we saw the build-up of lurkers by the store**The hell were y

Helicopter? Thatt no damn must have been a hallucination** Jacqui added. **

**Rick told them, I could tell he was frustrated, knowing that they didn**Hey T** He asked referring to the walkie talkie T-Dog was holding in his hand. **

**I asked. **

**more survivors?**No weOh god** Andrea asked, not amused. **

**mon let Glenn said. **

**There were about four flights of metal stairs to the roof, and we ran the whole way; gradually getting closer to the gunshots. Even when we were on the roof, they were still being fired. **

**Morales opened the door and walked out onto the roof. **

**He shouted. **

**I asked him. **

**you ought to be more polite to a man with a gun said, jumping down from the wall. **

**T-Dog then involved himself. **

**t even got man! Just chill out.**You think imma take orders from you? I donll be the day!That** T-Dog asked with obvious offence. **

**t worth it, just relax.**You wanna know the day?Yeah! As a matter of fact I do!IYothe day I take orders from a nigger!NiggerAw hell when everyone began screaming at him.

Rick tried to break up the fight by placing a hand on Merlet go the way we hoped it would have.

Dixon, -whoHey! Leave him alone asshole!t listen, and he continued to kick him in the ribs.

It seemed to take a turn for the worst, when he got down to T-DogNo! No please!Cut it out!Why dons in charge here? Hmm? I vote me! Let

**Morales slowly raised a hand. **

**Andrea said, rolling her eyes. **

**Eventually, she gave in and raise a hand; I laughed a little as Jacqui raised a middle finger. **

**m the boss right? Anyone else?**What about you two eh?I** Rick pulled him back, throwing a punch, securing the hand cuff around one of Merle**Who even are you man?Officer friendly. Now, look here Merle. Things are different nows just us and the dead. We gotta pull together, not you man.I can see you make a habit of missing the ? Well screw you twice!You** Rick said, mimicking what Merle had said earlier. **

**re a cop. You wouldn Merle tested. **

**ll just give you a moment to think about that.**It** Andrea saidt sure if it was to us or to herself. **

**Lucy asked T-Dog who sat at our feet. **

**s there, but its weak.**What are you doing talkingt you come over here, get me outta these handcuffs, we can go off somewhere and screw around? How about it sugar tits, we** Merle said to Lucy. **

**d rather. Ill make sure you can I said, not happy about what he had said. **

**He laughed to himself. **

**knowd get along with my baby brother just fine.**Another Dixon? Wells anything like you

**m hoping to hear someone elsem getting sick and tired o **

**t you cut that crap? You **

**Lucy laughed from beside me. **

Well, tell you what. Get me outta these cuffs, and I** He winked at her. **

**t think so.**He knows ititour kind and their kind arent mean we canhow about that hacksaw?You want her to grab that shotgun too? So you

Can shoot that cop when he comes back up.t sure if it would work.

Rick raised the axe in the air, only to put it back down,

He pulled out the guyPicture of a pretty girl hereOne more thing** Glenn began, **

Think about something else, like puppies and kittens** Rick suggested. **

**T-Dog mumbled. **

**The comment was enough to make Glenn throw up all over the floor. **

**s cruel Jacqui said, scolding T-Dog. **

**Rick asked when he was fully covered. **

**Andrea said, holding back a gag. She slipped her gun into Glenn**Just in case.t make it back, which put a lot of pressure on him.

We watched as Rick and Glenn walked through the streets, going unnoticed for quite some time, and then it started to thunder.

re trapped in the department store, geeks are everywhere...You got a reply?t ignoring them anymore.

They had to make a run for it.

mon, cmon!They** Andrea exclaimed. **

**s go, let Morales began running to the door, the rest of us following. **

**t leave me here!**We gotta except Merle.

**T-Dog frowned. **

**where**


End file.
